The keeper
by Ms. K2
Summary: AU: And with those words said, she sprinted home, ignoring the calls of her 'comrades' behind her. But when she came back, she could feel as she could start anew, but when the Grand Magic Games come along and she is to participate, will her identity be kept safe, and can she keep herself safe? (TAGS: Nalu NatsuxLucy Lucy Leaves) RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is an AU because it involves dragons not residing in the dragons slayers, spoiler if you're newer to the series and fandom.**

 **Characters** **maybe** **ooc**

 **I don't own fairy tail, it belongs to senpai hiro mashima**

 **I'm also roughly going along with a fanfiction called 'The return' I have on my google docs, except i changed it into third person and the chapters will be aiming to be more than 3500 words if possible. More than 4500 if I can reach the impossible.**

 **Just and fyi the document had seven chapters and only three thousand words so writing stories like this and my others are HUGE improvements.**

* * *

She didn't feel as cheery.

She didn't feel as grateful.

She felt kinda worthless.

She has been feeling worthless for quite a while now. Ever since her loss at the Grand Magic Games, losing miserably against an opponent. Granted the red haired wizard from Raven Tail had outside help, it didn't matter to those who only saw her as a weak little girl of Fairy Tail. Most of the beings that trudged the earth and knew about the rambunctious guild defined her as the light of Fairy Tail, but that wasn't the case at all anymore. Those closer to the guild, or in the guild, knew her as only the hot babe for show, and the weak celestial mage that couldn't put up a fight. And she started to believe those comments too. Though she knew she has taken down many other enemies, no one seemed to care for her unless it included her sex appeal. Though the only people seeming to care for her is team Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia.

It wasn't the only time she was going through a phase where she felt worthless. When the gorgeous take-over mage came back from 'the dead' they celebrated. For a week, and weeks after that Lucy was only a shadow that followed behind Lisanna. She grew out of it though, becoming her own person. But she was already her own person, wasn't she? She wasn't some replacement, she wouldn't allow you to label her as such but, they did behind her back, and she didn't realize it until she had lost that day. She had the intention of sacrificing her win for little Asuka anyway, but she thought that no one had found that courageous enough. Any person with a soul would have made sure the little toddler was safe and sound with the cost of anything, or at least so she thought.

Her alarm clock rang like fire bells and she felt compelled to stay in bed.

"A sign of depression." she muttered to herself. She sighed a shaky breath and peeled herself from her bed and sluged her way to her washroom. She slipped off her purple silk nightgown and stepped into the shower. She creaked the nozzle on and hot water instantly hit her sore nerves. She let out a low moan as the sensation of hot water soak her porcelain skin. She stood there for a good fifteen minutes before grabbing her angel white towel and wrapped it around her curvaceous body. She waited for the mirror her washroom to fog off and then looked at her face.

"I'm a mess." she said as she put her hands on her face. There were bags under her eyes indicating she had not slept well. Her long blonde hair damp from the water reached down to her mid back, her doe brown eyes wern't filled with joy, the knew sorrow. They always had since her mother had passed, but this also knew a different kind of sorrow. She knew betrayal. She grabbed concealer and concealed the heavy bags under her eyes as well as the redness that protruded off of her face from constant rubbing. She applied a coat of mascara, grabbed a long sleeve v-cut shirt that was a crimson color and a pair of white pair of high waisted shorts. She slipped on some white sneakers and grabbed her belt and keys and marched off to the guild.

She dreaded going to the guild for the past few weeks. She had been hearing more apparent whispers. More crude things about things she has done, things that were doing, and things she was going to do.

All were false.

She nervously approached the doors to the infamous guild and pushed them open, eyes directed on her and the voices in the hall became more like whispers. She sighed heavily as she walked towards her team's table. She sat down next to her partner in crime.

Natsu.

He was dense. Everyone in Fairy Tail could sense that the blonde beauty was in love with him. His pink hair protruding in all sorts of ways, his forest green eyes always locked on some food, or the person he was about to punch in the face. His well built body would have any woman swooning over him if it wasn't for his rambunctious attitude. He always wore the baggy pants with his vest, leaving an exposed view on chest that Lucy always peaked at from time to time.

"Yo Luce, wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked the group. Lucy nodded and looked around her team's table and to Natsu's excitement everyone nodded.

"I'm gonna invite Lis!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off to find the silver haired take-over mage. Lucy falsely smiled at his statement and went along with the flow.

Little did she know, the mission would change her life for the better.

* * *

Heads hung low.

Bodies battered and bruised.

Albeit they had gotten the reward money, but at what cost?

Erza had done her part in the mission well, the scarlet hair Titania had fought off the wyvern with her heavens wheel well and kept it at bay. Her armors changing often, as the wyvern attacked. Though that just made the re equip mage more fantastic about how many armors she could hold. Then came the Ice mage's job to keep the wyvern at bay. Of course the mage couldn't keep him at bay for long, he just needed enough time so Lucy could get the people that were taken by the wyvern to escape. Lucy's job was partially done when it came to Natsu and Lisanna. Though Natsu was doing fine at first, the Silvette kept clinging onto him. Natsu kept losing his focus and the wyvern was getting closer to Lucy and the escaped people. Eventually Lucy had to rush everyone to their village as all three mages worked together to keep the wyvern at bay, but it didn't succeed.

Lucy was just happy the villagers got away unscathed. But the gang was well beaten and battered. Lucy inhaled deeply as she stopped. The group had turned around in confusion and stared at the celestial mage.

"Look," she said calmly, her bangs covering her eyes. Her fist clenched trying to keep her calm persona on her face. "I understand we all tried our best and the mission.. failed." she was reluctant to say the word fail, he body and mind repeating back to the times she had failed. She didn't want to become a hypocrite. "But Lisanna, I'm not totally blaming this on you, but if you just didn't cling to Natsu so much we wouldn't have-"

"Shut Up Lucy!" Natsu shouted at Lucy, his eyes growing the sharp black pupil in the center similar to a dragons. "It's just all your fault! You're stupid and weak and nobody likes you!" Natsu shouted out in anger. Lucy's heart shattered. She glanced at what used to be her big brother, but no longer so a warm big brother welcome like he used to. Gray now had his head glancing to the side and his eyes closed, she knew he wasn't going to interject.

She glanced at the red haired mage, the sister she never had. Although the mage now hair a sorrowful look on her face, and looked down in disappointment. Her doe brown eyes looked ashamed and then closed once she had realized Lucy was staring at her.

What hurt Lucy the most was the serious tone in her beloved's voice. Nothing shattered her heart more than to hear from the person she loved that no one had liked her. That she was weak, that she couldn't possibly do anything to help anyone. The look in his eyes showed regret in his words but his stance never shifted and neither did his lips to utter an apology. The look in his eyes was deceiving, he showed no regret, he didn't have any.

Tears prickled the celestial mage's eyes and then fell onto her red cheeks from the cold at night. She ran home, and didn't look back to hear the yells on her so called 'comrades' behind her.

* * *

The sound of rain pattered against the window next to her soft bed. She sat up on her bed and let the blankets pool in her lap. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears and mucus came out of her nose and she sniffed. Tear spilled out of her eyes as she remembered the events of last night and she could not fathom the fact of going to the guild that day. She didn't wish to be seen but she knew she had to go there to do what she had been considering for a while now.

That would change a lot in her life. The thought of it a seven years ago before the time jump would have made bile rise in her throat, but now it was only a sweet dream. A dream that with her will could come true. Though she knew everyone would react coldly to it, they wouldn't give a single thing about what would happen to her after then.

She got up and dressed herself in clothing that fit her mood. The color of Gajeel and Wendy's hair would suffice. She pulled out a back long sleeved crop top that cut low around her chest. She sighed at the shirt and would usually consider it very cut and exposing, but she only wanted to wrap herself in sweats and never leave the comfort of her home. She grabbed a pair of blue denim shorts and slipped into those with the same color of blue shoes. She kept her unkempt blonde hair down, it just truly showed how much sleep she hadn't gotten that night.

She trudged her way to Fairy tail, her eyes on the pink mark that crossed her hand. She wanted so desperately removed, and she found it so hard that the guild that had once defended her from Phantom Lord was now defeating her self-esteem.

What a cruel world.

She pushed open the fragile wooden doors and to her luck, not many people were in the guild hall. She sighed a large amount as she walked towards Master Makarov's office. She knocked on the door as heard a muffled come in. She pushed open the door and there stood the short man that many people loved. Her 'Grandfather'. One of the people to still care, whether or not she had lost, or was weak.

Makarov puffed an amount of air and looked up. "What do you need my child?" he said in a sweet voice. Lucy held strong for the entire walk here but could no longer hold back the sorrow. The poor blonde had started crying, in front of master. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Master I can't be in Fairy Tail any more!" she sobbed out. She shook her head violently and continued to let the pleas come through her mouth. "I just can't!"

Makarov's eyes groomed over the girl. This girl couldn't handle the emotional stress the guild had been giving her, and every single brat of his would just have to deal of the fact of their hearts breaking that they realized someone so close to them is now gone.

He didn't want the celestial mage to be gone, no. He wished to fulfil her every wish and need, he just wished this wasn't one of her needs.

"I understand my child." he said sadly. His heart breaking in more places than one. "Please, give me your hand." Makarov took the hand as soon as Lucy had offered it to him, she sobbed louder and was sure the metal dragon slayer and wind dragon slayer she saw outside in the guild hall could hear her. But who couldn't hear her cries? In a light pink flash, the pink fairy tail mark was now gone. Lucy's crying had stopped and she uttered a small thank you to the guild master.

Lucy glanced at her small, now blank, hand and walked out the office to see a group she didn't expect to see. Levy, was standing there crying her eyes out. She couldn't bare the fact her best friend was going to leave her. The water mage Juvia stood there melting into water as her way to cope with the fact she just lost the one she loved to bicker with about being her Love Rival. The smallest bluenette held her exceed tightly as she sobbed louder than Lucy did. The metal dragon slayer looked at Lucy sadly, disappointed in not her, but his guild mates. Lucy looked at all of them and brushed past them, not even giving a single word as more tears slipped from her doe brown eyes. She headed for the door and just when she was open to open it, it opened by itself.

There stood the pinkette, glory and all. Lucy's heart couldn't take the sight of him smiling like nothing had happened last night, and that infuriated her. Natsu stared at her as if nothing had happened before, he tilted his head to the side.

"Lucy what's wrong." Natsu quizzed. Lucy looked up at him, her face full of pure anger. The blonde whipped up her hand and showed him the back of her hand. Natsu's eyes went wide as he realized her mark was missing, and it was his turn for his eyes to shatter to pieces.

"You did this." She said, blaming the guilt on him as she walked out the doors. She just left Natsu standing there, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

 _Almost a year later..._

"Wait so you're saying..." The blonde had tried to process the information, was this guy really telling her this, or was it a hoax?

"Yes," the man said. His hair was a beautiful bright red, much like Erza's, but faded out into a pink color. The man had a scruffy face and wore a baggy red t-shirt along with gray skinny jeans. The man had his bangs pull back into a small ponytail so he could see and his were a bright green, much like someone she had loved.

"Then how do I do it?" she asked eagerly. The redhead laughed, he smiled a toothy grin.

"Give me your hand." He said as he extended his arm for her to give her hand. She reluctantly put her hand on his and his extra hand was put on top of hers. "Now repeat after me, and then the words will just flow." he said calmingly, giving her a gentle smile. "I, you name."

"I, Lucy heartfilia," she started.

"Will take this spirit into a key,"

"Will take this spirit into a key," the words rolled off Lucy's tongue naturally, like she had done this before. "And given him the normal permissions of any other key, to become a celestial spirit."

"Now, what will you name me?"

"Well, of course your name." she scoffed. The redhead laughed. "I take the key of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King." and with a bright flash the man had turned into a red key with warmth surrounding it. She eyed it carefully and smiled. She felt weak and unsteady after the creating of his key and wobbled around.

"And now I have to do it with four." She laughed nervously as she looked at the other in front of her.

* * *

 _Back at the guild._

It's been a year since her leaving, and the guild had never been in worse shape when mentioning something. When ever someone had mentioned the little blondes name, the whole guild had gone silent, even crickets that usually chirped in silence had gone numb in fear of a certain dragon slayer. Natsu's way to cope with Lucy leaving was to move on to another someone. The next best thing was Lisanna, and he tried to act as if Lucy had never existed. It was depressing to witness, depressing to see, for everyone.

Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy never stopped looking for the celestial mage. Not once. Whenever the group went on a job they would try and find keys so when they had found her, she would have a return home gift, but sadly the girl never made an appearance.

Without her, the guild fell apart, people had changed their habits and everyone changed. For better or worse, the didn't know.

All they knew is the glue that held fairy tail together was missing, and they needed it back.

* * *

 _Three years later._

A girl skipped through the town of magnolia, her blonde hair on the side of her head held up with a blue bow, her brown doe eyes scanned each building has she realized how much had changed the past four years. She moved her head from side to side taking in magnolia for the first time in forever. The person next to her 'Hphmed' at her in frustration. The petite girl just giggled. The man had short black hair and was wilder, he had metal piercings on the side of his nose and on his lips as he did in his ear. The man wore a maroon colored vest and baggy black pants with black boots as her sulked down the path way. His red eyes would had scared the blonde if she didn't know who he was.

"Come on Metalicana, don't be so grumpy." the blonde had complained She giggled as she pulled the cloak that rested on her body more over her fragile shoulders, a scar had rested just above her bosom and the words that carved Celeste into her skin. The male looked at her as he sulked and looked away.

"Please can we go to that stupid guild my son joined?" Metalicana pleaded. Lucy chuckled and nodded, she trudged her way through the streets.

"I know you just want to see Gajeel." Lucy whispered. The humanoid dragon shot daggers at Lucy and she just laughed. They reached the tall doors of the infamous guild and she stopped.

"I'm gonna put you back in your gate." She sighed out. "I don't want anyone to recognize me and with you out, Gajeel would probably ask you and me tons of questions." she said. Metalicana nodded and handed her a small amulette.

"Don't forget to put that on." He said as a dark flash of silver surrounded him and he disappeared. Lucy placed the amulette over her head and there stood a different female. She had a much smaller bust than the normal Lucy and her hair turned from a bright bleach blonde to a midnight black. Her eyes shifted from brown to red, she was a bit shorter as well.

Each dragon spirit she had made gave her a necklace that would give her the ability to inherit the dragon's power when she had it on as well it would change her appearance. She took Metalicana's because she felt as if it was the most drastic changed from her and the dragon her. The only annoying part is the smell it came with. When she would wear the amulets given it would smell like the dragon, and the dragon slayer that belonged to the dragon. The tough part would be risking questions from the current Metal dragon slayer in the guild. But anyway, she pushed open the door.

* * *

 _In the guild._

"That's odd." Wendy said as she sniffed the air. "I swear I smelled Lucy's sent a minute ago, now all I can smell is Gajeel's scent." the wind dragon slayer pouted. The bookworm bluenette pouted as well.

"Stupid Gajeel." she muttered. The smaller bluenette looked in deep thought.

"But Levy, Gajeel is right here, and the scent is coming from the door." she stated. Levy's eyes widened as she looked at the door, it creaked open and there revealed a girl about Levy's height with long black hair in a side ponytail held up by a blue bow. Her red eyes pierced through the wall. She had taken off her brown cloak to reveal a revealing outfit that consisted of a blue strapless crop top that was cut in the back with a black skater skirt. She wore black heels and had a bracelet of keys around her wrist that consisted of gold, silver, red, black, white and a couple other colors. The person she reminded her of was-

"Gajeel, do you have a sister?" Wendy asked the metal slayer as he munched on some metal. He shook his head no then caught the sight of the black haired female.

"Maybe I do?" he said, more a question then a statement. The girl continued to walk towards Master's' office and she knocked on the door. The tiny man muttered a come in and Lucy shut the door behind him.

The little man scoffed. "Great, another brat like Gajeel." he took out the Fairy Tail stamp and glanced at the black haired girl. She smiled as she pulled the amulette off her neck to change her back to her normal self. Master smiled widely and jumped off of his desk to give the bust woman a hug, his face landing right in between her bust.

"I see the perviness in you master has still remained." Lucy mentioned as the old man smiled.

"Welcome home Lucy." He said as he pulled away. He pulled out the stamp and and she nodded with a bright smile, tear brimming her eyes as he pressed the stamp on the back of her hand and saw the bright pink fairy tail stamp there. She smiled and thanked master makarov, she put back on her amulette. She walked out the door to be confronted by the true metal dragon slayer.

"You've got some explaining to do." he grunted. She chuckled nervously.

"I'm guessing you heard our convorsation?" She asked. He nodded and glared daggers at her. She sighed.

"Bring Levy, Juvia and Wendy to the top of magnolia hill tonight, but for now." she said eyeing him. "I'm your sister and I go by Mare Redfox, got it?" she said.

"Or what Bunny?" he said silently to make sure no one could hear the normal nickname her gave her. He smirked and leaned in closer, ready for a fight but before he could even make his signiture move, Lucy had her arm extend into an iron pole and it hit Gajeel in the face. He was sent flying backwards and hit his head on the table. The male dragon slayer laughed and shouted from across the guild hall.

"You got yourself a deal."

Lucy smiled as he accepted the offer, the rest of the guild looking dumb founded. Lucy sat down at the table where the three bluenettes sat at. She smiled widely showing the enhanced canines the amulette gave her and all three girls smiled shyly back.

"So, I'm Gajeel's sister, Mare." she said politely. She looked Levy straight in the eye and asked, "are you and my brother dating?" Levy had stuttered on her words as the metal slayer had muttered incoherently words as he shuffled his way back to the table. They sat down and conversed about how Metalicana left 'both' of them alone. She created the backstory that when Gajeel found the dark guild Phantom Lord, Mare decided against joining a guild so evil and went their separate ways. The girls had gotten up to god get something to eat and now it was Gajeel's turn to question.

"How the hell do you know so much about my childhood?" He asked, clearly pissed off.

"Because, I met Metalicana." She said with a whisper. His crimson eyes opened wide.

"Expl-!" he started to yell before Lucy gave him a face full of iron. She shushed him.

"Tonight!" she said in a yell-whisper. He grunted in response and shifted his gaze away from her.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood the group Lucy dreaded to face.

There stood the red headed Titania. Her blood red hair flowed down past her bum, her down brown eyes were as dangerous as ever, she looked so sharp and pristine. Then Next stood Gray, he had slicked back hair with two pieces on the side hanging forward. He had black etchings in his right arm, and from what Gajeel had said a little wile ago, Gray had become a 'Devil Slayer'. She admired his strength.

Then came Natsu. To her, his looks hit her like a truck. He had shorter hair then the last time she saw him, but it still stuck out in many places. His forest green eyes scanned the guild and his signiture toothy grin was still there. Lucy's heart throbbed at the sight of him and Lisanna. Lisanna still looked at beautiful as ever, her short silver hair was now past her shoulder blades, her blue sky eyes shone like her life depended on it. She was just beautiful.

Lucy's heart throbbed at the sight of Lisanna and Natsu sharing a small kiss as they entered the guild. Natsu walked off to the bar, whereas Gray had come straight to the table where Lucy had sat at.

"Are you new?" he quizzed. Lucy nodded and smile sickly. "What kinda magic you use?" He asked.

"Dragon slayer." She commented. She hesitated. "a-and celestial." she added. Gajeel on his part added that as a bold move with Levy still around, the girl was smart to figure things out quick. Gray sighed.

"We used to have a celestial mage." he said sulking. Lucy frowned.

"what happened to her?" she asked. She knew of course had was happened to her because she was her, but out of her own curiosity, she asked the ice mage.

"She uh," he stuttered. "She left because of an arrogant bastard name Natsu, the pinkette over there." Gray stated. "I-I lost my little sister because of him, and I did nothing to find her." He said as his lip quivered. Lucy felt sorrow for the boy, she hadn't known that Gray had felt so bad for dismissing her that night.

"I'm sure she's closer than you think Gray." She smiled while putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly.

"wait, I never gave you my name." he said. Lucy laughed nervously.

"You said it a while ago.." she chuckled. He hadn't remember it but he had brushed it off like nothing had happened. The female celestial mage finally felt like she could start anew.

She felt like she was at a new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo, so from now on i think im gonna respond to reviews it'll go as such,**

 **(the following are actual reviews)**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies - Hey! I think you'll just have to read and find out if Lucy keeps her identity hidden or not. I'm planning something I think is big!**

 **Volleybal228 - I'll be sure to continue! I've had some stories in my google docs that I've just been waiting to rewrite and I feel like this would be the perfect opportunity, so stay tuned for more!**

 **CURRENTLY I AM PISSED BC I JUST ERASED A SHIT TONE OF WRITING aND FORGOT TO SAVE :(**

* * *

"So Mare," Levy said leaning close to Lucy. "You do celestial magic?" She interrogated, but Lucy was paying attention.

Lucy was busy looking around the rambunctious guild called Fairy Tail. Her once known comrades looked like complete strangers to her, but she was happy some people changed for the best. Wendy, she found out, was more assertive thanks to her little white exceed that she held so dear.

The couples around fairy tail changed. Lucy was excited to hear that Erza, over the last four years, spent time trying to clear Jellal's name, and was successful. The male bluenette had confessed to Erza that he was lying about his fiance, and Erza's laughter was heard all over magnolia. She confessed to him she knew he was lying and their backstory ended there, leading up to the present. Lucy was also glad for the blue haired water mage who her unrequited love wasn't so unrequited anymore. Gray had finally come to terms with his feelings and gave the water mage a chance, which she hadn't blew yet. Lucy Saw a budding romance between the youngest male, Romeo, in the guild and the second youngest female, Wendy. The two would exchange glances at each other and once caught they would look away with their faces as red as tomatoes.

She also saw Matchmaker Mira be paired as well with the ruins mage Freed. The two worked the counter along with going on jobs with the raijinshuu occasionally. Laxus had grown a liking to the brunette drunkard as it was apparent in the look they exchanged. Lucy sighed when she thought about the couple she dreaded thinking about the most.

She would admit they were a cute couple, and Lucy noticed the changes in Natsu's behavior towards girls now. He was no longer the dense idiot he was four years ago but a much more mature version. She would admit that his childish antics stayed around, the occasional calling of name, and the picking of fights with Gajeel, Gray, Erza and even once Lucy herself when he found out she was 'related' to Gajeel. But with once club of iron to his face, just like Gajeel earlier that day, was sent flying. Except Erza had caught him and slammed him on the ground for picking a fight with the new member. Lucy chuckled to herself as she was glad Erza stayed the big sister in the group.

"Mare?" Levy questioned as her voice broke through Lucy's thoughts "What are you looking at?"

"Flame brain." She grunted, Levy bursted out on laughter.

"Good guess on the nickname, a lot of people tend to call him that." she laughed. Lucy looked at the bluenette and decided to answer her question from earlier.

"To answer your question earlier, yes I do." she said.

"Can I see one of your keys!?" she exclaimed. Lucy hesitated on the answer and shook her head no, Levy pouted and Lucy groaned.

She sighed, "At least not here." She looked at the bluenette. "Gajeel is meeting me tonight atop of Magnolia hill, bring Wendy and possibly Juvia if you can peel her off of Gray." Lucy giggled. Levy nodded and Lucy stood up from the table to see that the pink haired idiot was gone and left Lisanna looking depressed. Lucy made the courageous decision to walk over to her and ask her what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked sweetly to the silvette. The silvette looked up, her blue eyes looking into Lucy's red ones, anyone would have found them terrifying but at the moment, the take-over mage found them comforting. The silvette walked over to the celestial mage and hugged while she sobbed. Lucy patted her hair, she hadn't expected this type of reaction.

"M-My boyfriend Natsu," she sobbed. "I know he cares for me, I know he really does but-" she stopped, she sobbed more into Lucy's bosom, and Lucy couldn't find the hate in this girl she had wanted too. "I know he loves our previous Celestial mage." She said. This shocked Lucy more than it should have. Her heart began to tremble. "And it's my fault she left, I didn't mean for her to leave! Or for Natsu to lash out on her!" She cried.

Lucy pet her hair softly and cooed her while they stood there, luckily no one had bothered them, knowing that Lisanna would go on a rampage in her mood, and 'Mare' looked to scary to approach. Lucy sighed heavily keeping her tears in from the girl's sudden confession.

"It's not your fault." She admitted. "It's mine." Lucy confessed. The silvette looked up at her in confusion and all Lucy could do was smile weekly. "If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I know it sounds weird to blame someone you just met, but believe me, I know Lucy Heartfilia more then you ever will know."

Lisanna looked astonished. "I didn't mention Lucy's name."

"Exactly." she said and winked. She pulled away from the silvette. "I'll go look for the idiot for you if you want." Lisanna chuckled and shook her head.

"No, that's ok I know where he is. But thank you Mare." Lisanna said with a genuine smile. Lucy returned one as she walked out of the guild.

Lucy had decided to buy her old apartment back and she held the key in hand. Lucy needed a place to set the bag she had left in the master's office for storage. She also needed a place to sleep, and to eat, and to shower. Once she reached the apartment, she had unlocked the door and stepped in seeing the apartment in all its glory. It was a bland white color all around and had a bland mattress with a wooden bed frame. Lucy found a box in the room and pulled out the familiar pink comforter and laid it on her bed. Lucy was about to go into her kitchen and stock the food she had but heard a noise in the living room. She grabbed her eyes and pulled out the Key of the Lion and the Key of the Virgin. She held the keys close to her chest as she heard the man in the living room argue with himself.

"God dammit!" she heard the man yell as she punched what assumed a wall. The girl sprung into action and leaped into the hallway to come face to face with the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What are you doing here metal freak 2.0." Natsu grunted. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the nickname he had given her. Natsu frowned. "What's so funny?"

"The nickname!" she laughed harder. "I'm anything but metal freak!" she yelled in between her laughter.

"Well I don't care, what are you doing here." His tone became more serious, and so did Lucy.

"This is my house." Lucy grunted. Natsu's eyes began the same piercing green his eyes had when he told her off, she could never forget those eyes.

"No it's not." her growled inhumanly. "This is my best friends house."

"Lucy Heartfilia doesn't live here anymore Salamander! She left your guild four years ago." she screamed. Natsu was about to protest, but Lucy continued. "And she wasn't your best friend! You condescending asshole!" she panted. "The poor girl loved you and you called her weak! You don't have the right to say she was your best friend!" she had shrieked in his ear. Natsu stood there his fist engulfed with flames.

"You don't know anything about Lucy-"

"That's where you're wrong!" She yelled. "I'll know Lucy more than you ever will." She quieted herself down for the sake of her neighbors, but still held the angry tone in her voice. The anger, the sadness, it had all been released in that very moment. Yellow magic had started to illuminate off of her and it engulfed Natsu. The fire dragon slayer felt like he couldn't breathe and he started coughing. The blonde woman couldn't help but have the magic pulsate off of her. After a few minutes of calming herself down the magic had stopped.

"Get out."

"But-"

"I said get out flame brain!" She shrieked in his ear. He leaped out the window and ran off only Mavis knows where. Lucy laid on her bed, mentally and physically exhausted. She had taken the black amulette off and it had disappeared into thin air as her original looks came back to her normal self.

They only difference was this once had a golden colored eye. But soon enough it died down as she fell asleep.

* * *

"We just have to be patient." Levy voiced. Gajeel was pacing back and forth and Levy wouldn't stop worrying about him. "Why are interested in seeing her keys anyway?" she asked. Gajeel shot her a look.

"I'm not." he said.

"Then why are you here." She quizzed, Gajeel sighed.

"Because of Bunny Girl." He stated.

"L-lucy? What does Lucy have to do with this." She asked afraid of the answer. Gajeel smirked.

"You'll see."

"That a pretty ominous answer Gajeel." Juvia stated glaring at him.

"Gihi." he laughed.

"Uhm, Levy, here comes Mare up the hill." Wendy pointed out. 'Mare' came up the hill wearing the brown cloak she was wearing earlier that day. The light of dusk had finally disappeared and it was now night. Lucy had made sure everyone in the guild had gone home or stayed in the guild as she walked up the hill. Her hair in two low pigtails.

"Hey guys, so first I have to show you selection of outfit tonight." Lucy said winking. The brown cloak was thrown off of her body as the chilled wind passed over her porcelain skin. She wore an Outfit slightly too big for the size of her bust and it was a crop top with a gold trim and a blue and white heart pattern. She wore a blue cardigan around the crop top along with flared sleeves. down to her lower half was a black skirt that was to big for her small body and had to be held up with a belt that held her keys. He thigh high boots were semi baggy and she sighed.

"Ring a bell?" She asked. The girls stared at her wide eyed

"H-how did Mare get that?" Juvia asked. Lucy only smiled.

"Onto showing you my spirits!" She shouted. Lucy pulled out four keys and summond the first one. With a bright golden flash a man wish orange looking hair came out. His hair shot out in many places and gave the appearance of a lion's mane. His black tux fit around his body nicely and he pushed his glasses up on his face.

Levy's eyes brimmed tears. "But-Wait I thought-" Levy was inturupted by another glow of golden light to reveal a woman with pink hair and a bob cut. She had shackles around her wrist and wore a skimpy maid costume. Her light blue eyes stared at each individual and smiled back at Lucy.

"I know you know who these two are." She said.

"Loke and-" Levy started.

"Virgo." Juvia finished.

"Ding ding! Ooh, but I have a special surprise for the dragons slayers." She smiled widely as she pulled out a baby blue keys. She whispered a couple words and with a blue flash came a young woman with bright Purple-blue hair. She was thin and had a small chest. She wore a white gown and had feathers protruding from her shoulders and her wrists. Lucy smiled widely at the wind dragon slayer.

"Wendy..." the woman said. Wendy was shocked to hear the voice of her again, the voice of her dragon.

"G-grandine?" Wendy muttered out. The humanoid dragon smiled widely and embraced her slayer in a warm hug.

Levy's realization hit her. "How did you get those spirits! Who are you!?" Levy shouted angrily, fearing something had happened to the blonde celestial mage. "You're even stronger than Lucy too! You're summoning three gates at once!" she shouted.

"Soon to be four." she smiled as she whispered some words to the charcoal colored key, and out came the hot headed humanoid metal dragon. Gajeel looked at the man and Metalicana looked at him.

"You still got that Nasty look in your eye." He voiced. Gajeel went up the to man, punched him in the face, and hugged him.

"How are they here?" Gajeel asked as he pulled away from is adoptive dad.

"Well I found out I could make contracts with spirits..." Lucy began trying to find the correct wording. "That had passed on." she said. The look in both Wendy and Gajeel's eyes were looks of hurt, but yet happiness was hidden within them.

"That's ok, as long as they have you as a key own." Wendy admitted. "You seem very kind."

"Thank you Wendy." She said. "Also, if I am to die the keys I made will go back into being spirits, so the next celestial mage can create their key." she added. Lucy smiled at the people with astonishment, except for Gajeel, who knew what was coming next.

"Juvia wants to know how did you know how to create keys with those specific dragons, other than Metalicana." Juvia quizzed. The disguised female gripped the amulette and took it off of her. a black like swirled around her and what was now thing thighs and bum was now a full area to fit the skirt she was wearing. Her breasts now were the size of melons as they filled the crop top she was currently wearing. Her blood red eyes were now a color of chocolate brown, and her once black hair turned a color of bleach blonde in low pigtails.

All three girls screamed in joy as they leaped up to hug the girl. Lucy was crying with tears of joy as the girls engulfed her in hugs.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're back!" Levy cried as she smashed her face with Lucy's cheek.

What the girls failed to notice, was the silvette creeping in the bushes.

"Lucy?" the girl voiced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beinghere1 - I'M SO FRICKEN TOUCHED. DUDE SAYing my word count is high means a lot because I always feel I don't write enough, thank you!**

 **Animemama328 - I love it too! I love re-reading my writing because I always feel like I advanced from writing document after the next.**

 **NatsuLucy4ev3r - I'm glad I caught your interest! I do realize that most of my stories are fast paced and I try so hard just to keep them slower, but for me, I like when my stories get straight to the climax so I'm trying not to rush it understanding that a lot of people like a slow pace story. I'm glad you are reading though! Thank you!**

 **FlameDragonHime - kekekeke**

 **thank you for your reviews! It mean a lot!**

* * *

It's been about a week since the encounter on the hilltop.

None of them expected to run into the take over mage.

 _"Lucy?" Lisanna voiced. The group of giggling girls couldn't hear the little silvette over the sound of constant squealing. "Lucy." Lisanna forced out. Lucy turned around to face the blue eyed beauty. In the moonlight the girl looked like a moon goddess, her hair flew in the wind and her pouted lips were quivering. She looked sad and hurt._

 _"Lisanna." Lucy said surprised. "I didn't think you'd be here." she chuckled nervously._

 _Lisanna let a small tear slip from her eye. "How could you say it was your fault! The reason you left?!" Lisanna yelled. "It was my fault and we know it! I'm the one who caused Natsu to lash out that night!" She sobbed, she rubbed the tears from her eyes frantically. "You said it yourself the reason the mission was a fail is because I couldn't stop clinging onto Natsu!" She yelled. "It's my fault!"_

 _Lucy sighed at jogged up to the take-over mage. She grabbed her in a big hug. "It's not your fault."_

 _"But you said-"_

 _"I know what I said." the blonde pushed out. "I was just angry, but I'm not anymore." she said as she pulled away from Lisanna, she looked into her sorrowful eyes. "You deserve better than Natsu if you know he still loves me." she said. Lucy couldn't muster up the feelings of hatred for the silvette, who could?_

 _"I know, but I love him!" She yelled. Lucy frowned at the word love. She stared at the blue eyed girl and pulled her in for another hug._

 _"You just need to get over him, I know Bixlow has been trying to find a girlfriend." she suggested teasingly. Lisanna pulled out with a blushed look and Lucy winked only making her blush more. "I just need a favor from you." Lucy said._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I need you to keep this a secret between all of us." Lucy said calmly. Lisanna nodded._

 _"Do you by any chance have Igneel as a key? I wanna ask why Natsu is so dense sometimes." Lisanna confessed. Lucy laughed and shook her head._

 _"Like father like son." is all she said._

Being in the girl went around smoothly. From time to time Lucy would train with Gajeel, Lily, and sometimes Metalicana, and boy did it help her take more control over the Metal Power. The course of the week had been constant training with that element and Lucy needed a change. Today Lucy would be wearing the Sky Dragon Amulet. She would ask Wendy to come train with her and have Grandine be present.

Lucy got up from her bed groggily as she moved her fingers through her matter golden locks. She grabbed metal amulet and put it over her neck, giving her her slightly less taller, less busty, and more dark look. Lucy had become accustomed to looking similar to Gajeel. She didn't bind having less of a bust either, it allowed her to move around more and not as many guys stared at her. But the fact that Gajeel actually started to treat Lucy as a little sister was a little unsettling. Whether he was playing the part or forgot they wern't actually related, she didn't know.

Lucy grabbed the purple looking amulet and headed out the door to the guild. She skipped merrily along the way. In the past week at least two more people found out about 'Mare' not actually being Mare. The two other Strauss sibling were trusted by Lucy though, the only thing she feared was now that she was back, the match-maker demon would start creating more love scenarios between her and the people in the guild. Elfman kept saying how man it was that she had finally became stronger, but the word stronger didn't fit.

Lucy didn't feel like she become stronger, she just became strong. All the people in fairy tail had called her a weakling, so the next level up to weak is strong right? Not stronger. Lucy sighed out of annoyance in the situation. She pushed open the guild doors and greeted the people she walked past. Lucy ushered Wendy aside and led her to Master's office to ask for them to be alone in the training room. Master nodded and gave the two the sign to hang up on the door. They rushed into the arena where Lucy pulled out the key for Grandine and put the amulet of sky dragon on.

Her looks shifted from a short girl to slightly taller girl, about the same height as her original Lucy. Her Bust size didn't change much but her waist size increased. Her hair had become a more alarming color of pink and purple and her eyes were changed to brown. Her hair was now in curly ringlets and her skin was tanner than normal. Lucy showed a soft smile to Wendy as Wendy gawked at her.

"You look a lot like human Grandine." Wendy commented. Lucy shrugged and nodded as she summoned called humanoid dragon. The human Grandine rushed over to Wendy and gave her a large hug. Lucy smiled warmly at the two snuggling each other. Wendy looked overjoyed and Grandine looked like she could burst at any minute. Lucy smiled at the couple and let them have their own moment together.

Lucy was overjoyed the little girl go to meet her 'mother' again. Lucy knew how painful it was to lose a family member at such a young age. Sadly, Lucy couldn't find her mother's spirit, and she had guessed the bubbly blonde of a mother had moved on into another life. Lucy sighed and blinked the away the tears forming in her eyes. She smiled widely and stretched a determined look on her face.

Grandine stood up from hugging the small and fragile Wendy, and suddenly threw an attack at Lucy. Lucy was unprepared and held up her arms slightly blocking it, but eventually knocking her on her bum. Grandine smiled wickedly and glared at Lucy.

"If you are to train with this element, you are to make sure you are prepared for anything." Grandine said sternly, looking at Lucy as she circled around her like a vulcher. "The element of Wind is not as strong as Metal, or Fire. In a battle with that blue haired water mage, your attacks would be useless, unless you knew how to warp your powers." Grandine threw an array of attacks towards Lucy again, it was wind of course, but it had some sort of moisture to it.

"Those were fog attacks." Grandine said, taking notice in Lucy's confusion. "With attacks that have moisture in them, you have a slight upgrade when fighting a water mage."

Lucy spent the entire day training with the two. Gajeel had soon came in and help Lucy in combat with a stronger element than wind. Ultimately, Lucy was beaten, but even Gajeel had admitted that she was strong. During the train with Lucy, the little blue haired dragon slayer had picked up on some of the techniques and trained with Lucy against Lily in his larger form.

It was around six o'clock in the afternoon when they were done with the training room, and Lucy had put on the amulette and was given back the luscious black frizzy locks she had become accustom too. She came out sweaty with a sports bra and shorts while little Wendy was in a pink tank top and some leggings while Gajeel was shirtless with some shorts and a towel around his neck. The group looked as if they ran forty miles, but that obviously wasn't the case.

The group had decided to go to the public bathroom to shower. Gajeel waved off as he walked in the men's washroom and Wendy and Lucy walked into the women's. Once they had reached the washroom it was filled with the Fairy Tail women. Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy.

Lucy giggled uncomfortably. "H-Hey guys."

"Hey L-Mare." Mirajane laughed nervously, almost slipping up. "You coming to join us?" she asked. Lucy nodded as she slipped off her clothes, leaving her amulet on. Cana glanced at Lucy and swam over to her.

"Why did you leave that pretty necklace on?" Cana asked grabbing onto it. Lucy flinched, hoping the card mage wouldn't pull the necklace over her head.

"It was from Metalicana." Lucy fibbed. "He gave it to Gajeel and when Gajeel and I parted ways he gave it to me." She sighed. Shaking from all the lying she was doing. Cana nodded, believing her lie.

"Hey, Mare," Lisanna spoke up while swimming up to Lucy. "There's gonna be a singing competition tomorrow night, we could compare your voice to Gajeel's and see what went wrong." Lisanna winked. Lucy laughed and shook her hands frantically.

"Singing isn't really my strong suit." Lucy said, she looked lost in her own thoughts while Lisanna nudged her again.

"C'mon, even if it isn't it's not bad to try?" Lisanna said, hoping to convince her. "Maybe a certain pink haired dumb ass will learn to respect you if you go up stage." Lisanna nudged. Lucy was surprised when she said this. Lucy took notice that the other girls were talking with their own thing so Lucy whispered to Lisanna,

"I thought you still loved him?"

"I did." Lisanna sighed and a faint blush on her cheeks appeared. "I've been trying to get over him, and I talked to Bixlow. He's not that bad a person."

Lucy smiled widely. "Good for you Lis." Lucy frowned, "But I can't help but think I'm stealing him from you." She said, Lisanna shook her head.

"Nonsense." She said. "In reality, he was never mine to begin with." she frowned. Lucy smiled softly and hugged the take over mage.

"Love can be cruel, I'm so sorry." she said, almost wanting to cry. Lisanna hugged her back, but then pulled away.

"So are you gonna join?" Lisanna asked. Lucy sighed and nodded her head and Lisanna jumped up and down in the little bath, attracting attention, Lucy pulled her down and the girls both giggled.

After soaking with the Fairy Tail girls, Lucy walked out with Wendy and they both parted their own ways. Lucy walked home silently. But kept hearing murmurs around her and eyes watching her.

It wasn't unusual, when she was alone she always felt eyes on her, that's why she always summoned plue on her way home at nights before she left the guild. But still, she could never shake the feeling of dark green eyes on her. It made her shiver what the owner of the eyes wanted. She didn't want to think about it.

Lucy was almost to her small home until she was pulled in an alleyway. She struggled to get set free, and she tried using her magic, but that's when she felt cuffs around her. Her arms were now bound in front of her and she was laying on the ground. She tried screaming but that could come out was a hoarse whisper. Lucy trembled and she couldn't feel her body. She wouldn't budge.

"I finally found you." A voice said. The alley way was dark and all Lucy could see was a dark silhouette. That, and a pair of green eyes. "You can't hide, even with that silly necklace of yours." He ripped it off her and it flung to the side, making her revert back to her blonde hair and brown eyed self. Lucy trembled in thought of what this man was going to do to her. In his silhouette the guy kind of looked hunched over and had the posture of a dragon. The man grabbed the magic binding cuffs and dragged Lucy farther in the alley way. Lucy couldn't stop shaking.

Then Lucy heard footsteps and a loud inhuman growl and then saw a fiery fist collided with the attacker. Before Lucy's saviour could throw another attack, the attacker had vanished into what seemed like thin air. The fiery attacker took the cuffs off, grabbed the amulet, then she hugged the man

"Thank you." she whispered.

"It's no big deal." He said. Lucy's eyes opened wide as she heard the savior's voice.

"Natsu." she said.

"Can you let go of me miss?" he said chuckling softly. Lucy could hear him sniff and then it was his turn to widen his eyes. "Lucy?!" Natsu bursted. Lucy looked asounted as she ran off into the night. Natsu chased after her, but Lucy had ran to far for him to catch up, and he couldn't smell her scent anymore. It was all replaced by who he called Mare. Soon enough, she walked out of a far away alley way from Natsu. Natsu sprinted up to her and grabbed her forcefully.

"You know Lucy right?" he asked while shaking her violently. Lucy pulled away and nodded. "Did you see her just a minute ago?" He asked Lucy's eyes widened and tried to play it of like she was shocked too.

"She was here!?" Lucy said, in her best acting to sound surprised. Natsu nodded his head eagerly and Lucy smiled.

"Let's go look for her!" she said as she sprinted off in a direction. Natsu followed her with a huge smile.

* * *

They spent several hours looking for Lucy- herself. Lucy had fun keeping up the lie, seeing how his expression changed from sadness to happiness when they were looking for her. It was exciting to see. They now sat atop of magnolia hill, laying down on the grass. Lucy sighed heavily.

Natsu looked towards her? "Something wrong?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, everything is perfect." she said. Lucy sat up and look at Natsu as he sat up with her. "Natsu, can I try something?" she asked as she scooted closer.

"Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked. Lucy knitted her brows together and scotter closer if possible to him.

"Just-" Lucy began. "Close your eyes." Lucy said. Natsu did as he was told and Lucy cupped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. It was filled with love and passion, She closed her eyes along with Natsu as she repeated the movement, and Natsu joined in. The two sat there for a good minute til Natsu had pushed her away. Lucy looked astonished.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said, looking down. "I-I... Love someone else." he said. Lucy nodded. _Great, now I'm competing with myself for his love._ She thought angrily.

"It's ok... I understand." she said, trying not to sound disappointed. She looked up to the sky before she had stood up. She looked at him with soft eyes. "Take it from my point of view, that if you wait to long, you'll find out your chance slipped away." She said as she walked down the hill, leaving Natsu alone to gather his thoughts.

* * *

The morning went by sorta usual. She had woken up early to meet with Wendy to train to her heart's content and then she went home and showered. Though she had talked with Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and most everyone in the guild today, someone was missing. Natsu hadn't shown up in the morning and Lucy wondered if it had anything to do with last night. She knitted her brows at the thought but pushed it aside every time she thought about it, trying to enjoy her day.

Lucy went home again once more to collect her thoughts before the singing competition for fairy tail began. Lisanna made her join it for her own amusement. Lucy didn't think she was the best singer but she could sing. Before she left the guild she was ranked just below Mira for best singer, but Lucy never payed much attention to titles like that. She always looked down on herself. Though Lucy didn't mean to look down on herself, she just thought that everyone looked down on her, why shouldn't she look down on herself?

Lucy sighed as she grabbed the bright baby blue crop stop and put it in. She wore a push up bra to make her almost non-existent boobs more existent as much as she could as she wore the amulet. She put on high waisted black ripped shorts and laced up knee high, high heel boots. She put on slight makeup and put her hair up in an elegant bun. She looked at herself in her body mirror and nodded in approval. She grabbed her bag and her belt and walked out the door to head to fairy tail.

As she walked in she smiled at how festive the guild still was. Still cheering for no reason, or for a silly reason. Drinking without care and dancing their hearts out. Lucy headed backstage and saw Mira to place her song. Mira oogled how gorgeous the girl look and how she must've been doing a pop song, but Lucy shook her head and said,

"The song I'm playing matches my mood." Mira nodded as Lucy wrote down her request. She waited outside and sat with Cana as she asked the drunk girl for a glass of ale, chatted, then walked off. Lucy wasn't going to sing all of the song, just a tid bit of it for everyone to hear. Only people who knew her circumstance would get it, and she especially wanted to play it for Lisanna. Poor girl could use a song that could possibly relate to both of their situations.

Lucy walked toward the table where Juvia and Gray sat at. Lucy took notice that Natsu was still nowhere to be seen and she sighed.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted. They both waved to her as she sat down and they conversed about things.

The people who sang were amazing at it, and of course Mira was one of them. She sang a ballad and she swooned the whole crowd with not only her looks but her voice too. Next was Evergreen who was rocking a pop-rock song. She got the whole group dancing, then Erza came, with her opera like song. Though her voice was amazing, no one really enjoyed her singing various high notes in a language no one spoke. Lisanna went next with a duet with Juvia, then Wendy, then Bisca and Alzack, of course Gajeel and many more. It finally came to Lucy's turn and she glanced over the crowd once more only to spot a pink haired idiot in the corner.

The music started playing and Lucy grabbed the microphone and started walking around stage as she sang with a voice that sounded angelic, she closed her eyes as she embraced the Music.

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign.._

 _That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind._  
 _And I'll use you as focal point._

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want._  
 _And I've moved further than I thought I could._

 _But I miss you more than I thought I would._  
 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign._  
 _That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind._

Lisanna started to see tears slip from Lucy's eyes, and the silvette started crying too. The blue haired Bixlow draped his arm around Lisanna. She looked up at him as he stared at the stage watching Lucy. Lisanna leaned into the sythe mage.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be._  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be._  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge._  
 _Of how much to give and how much to take._

 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign._  
 _That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind._

It was now Natsu's turn to notice the tears coming out of Lucy's eyes. How she kept her voice steady while crying was beyond his knowledge, but he was amazed otherwise.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me._

Lucy opened her eyes as the song ended to see everyone in almost tears or smiling with their loved ones around them. She glanced over to most of her friends to see them smiling at her with tears streaming down her face. Lucy smiled as she bowed ad walked off stage.

Later in the night everyone had congratulated her for getting first place, and even surprised Lucy herself that she could surpass Mira. Lucy smiled at everyone who thanked her and she danced the night away and had fun drinking.

She was walking home, slightly tipsy, when she heard footsteps running towards her behind her. Lucy turned around and before she could realize it a pair of lips smashed against hers. She embraced the kiss and she took her fingers and messed around with the man's hair. It was soft and the man seemed to like it as he deepened the kiss when she did so. The man pulled away with a slight blush on his face.

Lucy could tell it was him by the way his hair felt. When ever he got motion sickness the dragon slayer would lay on her lap and she would play with his hair. His green eyes stared into her brown ones before Lucy spoke words.

"I love you." she said.

"I know." he said as he kissed her once more.

* * *

 **the didn't have the nasty they just had a very hot kissing session then i was gonna right out that Gajeel caught them and punched natsu for touch his 'little sister' but yeah.**

 **please review, I'd love to see what you think of my story!**

 **I'm currently writing another nalu so yea I'll be updating these stories and stuff so it might take me time to update each story, but everytime i get an idea i'll start writing and then I basically won't stop.**

 **I understand it's fast paced but I don't plan to reveal her identity yet. She's gonna be in place of Gajeel for the GMG in this story and sometime after a huge event is when I plan to but who knows, things change.**


End file.
